turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Horse
If you take a look at the discussion in Talk:Unicorn, there is some comments on how Unicorns co-exist and/or replace horses. Should sub-sections on those fantasy worlds be created here, the way the "Mice" sub-section has been? :The bit from "Mice" more or less directly quotes a lame joke in the story itself. HT deliberately made the comparison in the text of the story, rather than make it blindingly obvious, as he did in WBTP and other fantasy works, without directly making the analogy. So I think we can leave a line in the lit com about how unicorns usually sub-in for horses in HT fantasy. Or see also unicorns. TR (talk) 17:59, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Also, in the "Topanga" short-story, horses have gained some significance in the world after The Change. Is a sub-section warranted for that too? We had previously decided that it was not for Gold or Silver (See their Talk Pages for more info.) ML4E (talk) 17:49, September 6, 2016 (UTC) :Well, it certainly gives insight into how the Changed world works. As SMS is the creator of that world, not HT, it might be a reader-friendly gesture on our part. TR (talk) 17:59, September 6, 2016 (UTC) The Mammyth I think the Mammyth subsection is wholly unnecessary.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 06:39, May 29, 2018 (UTC)\ :Huh, where did that come from? TR (talk) 15:08, May 29, 2018 (UTC) :It does seem redundant to the Lit. Comm. at the beginning of the article. The intention has been to make sub-sections for significant references and not minor references where its usage is the same as OTL. ML4E (talk) 19:37, May 29, 2018 (UTC) ::My fault for adding that section, sorry! If any of you want to remove it, go right ahead. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 00:00, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Horses in Zigeuner Would it be worth adding info about the role of horses in the story Zigeuner? In the story, it mentions that one of the reasons Adolf Hitler hated Romani people so much was because during the Eastern Front of World War I, they stole necessities such horses, telegraph wire and boots, which lead to the unnecessary deaths and injuries of German soldiers. Just wanted to ask before anything gets put down or not. I also wrote down a similar question on the telegraph talk page. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 19:25, May 26, 2019 (UTC) :I don't think the horse and telegraph articles are the right places for it. It doesn't tell you anything significant about either horses or telegraphs. If these two articles didn't exist, could you see creating them just for Zigeuner? I notice you haven't advocated creating a Boots article. Turtle Fan (talk) 22:34, May 26, 2019 (UTC) ::I guess you have a point there Turtle Fan. By hey, at least I asked about it this time instead of just putting the info down on the main articles and having either you or the other guys come here and question it. Speaking of TR and ML4E though, I do wanna here their opinions about this, too (even though they'll probably agree with you). Also, lol at me asking about boots. They're essential clothing for soldier that appeared in a lot of HT's works. I might be curious about some things, but I'm not stupid! --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 18:00, May 27, 2019 (UTC) :My view on such things is similar to Turtle Fan's. There isn't anything different about horses or telegraphs (or boots) from OTL. The significance is the Zigeuner stealing them during WWI and is better covered in their article. As for boots, I will say that if there is something unusual about them, then it might warrant an article but boots are boots generally. Even then, say a fantasy story where you say the magic word and your boots become "Seven League Boots", an article under "Seven League Boots" rather than a more generic "Boots" name would be more appropriate. ML4E (talk) 19:50, May 27, 2019 (UTC) :I'm of the same mind. If the horse in "Zigauner" had an extra leg or something, that would be one thing. But in that story, a horse is a horse. Of course. And a story specific section is overkill. TR (talk) 21:59, May 27, 2019 (UTC) ::Or eight legged. But as I pointed out for "Seven League Boots", we have Sleipnir for that. A specific item for footwear that we do have is Hermes winged shoes but that is in his article in the "Miss Manners'" sub-section rather than its own article. I hope you don't think this is overkill, I'm just trying to give examples to make my thoughts on the matter clearer. ML4E (talk) 17:34, May 28, 2019 (UTC)